


Reparations and Retribution

by Shinigami24



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Payback, Percy Has A Twin, Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After years of struggle with gods & demigods alike, things seem to calm. 1018 years of peace is shattered by conflict. A group of demigods must take up arms and fight to prevent history from repeating itself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this story 6 years ago, I've been wanting to post it to A03 for some time. I just got around to editing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background of a conflict is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for RR. UE will be next to be updated. Later today/tmw.

Everyone knows the tale of Ancient Greece from the history books. Tales of mythical monsters, deities, and giants are mentioned in Iliad and Odyssey. Few people know of the Ancient Greek gods and goddesses unless they know their Greek Myths.

What most don't know is that the Greek myths are very much real. They still exist, only having moved West. Olympus exists above the Empire State Building.

The Immortal gods and goddesses still dally around having children. Demis are scattered across the USA and in other countries. They are called Half Bloods.

With the good also come the bad. Monsters such as the minotaur, the Gorgons, and the Furies also exist and cannot die. While their bodies can be destroyed, they can reform.

Twelve years old Perseus 'Percy' Jackson found out that he was a Half Blood when he was wrongly accused of taking Zeus' lightning bolt. He had to rush to get it back by Summer solstice before a godly war broke out. He succeeded, but there was more to it than he ever imagined.

A year later, Percy was sucked into another quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. He and his friends crossed paths with a friend turned enemy. Thalia was brought back using the Fleece. The people that knew the Great Prophecy freaked.

Titan's Curse brought trouble and pain. Artemis and Annabeth were successfully rescued the day before the Winter Solstice. Sadly, they lost Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. The grieving Nico di Angelo lashes out and vanishes without a trace.

Months later, Percy and his friends tours the Labyrinth. They encountered many allies and enemies. They found Nico and a lost God; Pan. Sadly, Kronos returned. The Titan was out for blood and trouble loomed on the horizon.

A year later, Percy turned sixteen. The prophecy that had caused such sorrow was finally fulfilled. Sadly, victory came at a too high price. Percy had survived, no thanks to the Olympians. The gods were basking in their victory unaware that their many schemes against Percy had bore bitter fruit. No one except maybe Poseidon and that was a major **maybe** was aware that Percy was a twin. Percy was younger by only five minutes. The older twin now bore a major grudge against the gods...

* * *

One day, the Jackson twins received a visitor Eros. The twins was surprised to realize that Eros knew about Regina Jackson, known as Reggie to her friends and family. Only a select few knew about Reggie's existence.

Eros' body was tensed up as he spoke urgently and rapidly. The twins were shocked by Eros' bombshell. As the words sank in, Percy screamed in horror and sorrow.

"No! It cannot be true!" he sank to his knees stricken.

"Sorry, but it is the truth." Eros spoke sadly. Reggie went to her twin, but Percy stood up and ran out of the apartment...

Several hours later, Reggie, her soulmate; Lyon Himura, and their friends found Percy in a clearing in Central Park. Percy lay pale and still. His wrists were bleeding heavily.

"Oh my God!" they exclaimed. Will Solace knelt down and checked for a pulse. He sighed into relief.

"He's alive. Just barely." he reported. Reggie's hands clenched into fists, her nails dug into her palms until they bled. She set her jaw and made a silent vow.

_This was it! Until Eros' promise was fulfilled, and things were set right. As they should be. Those cursed Olympians wouldn't know **peace ever.**_

**'I swear that on the Styx.'** Reggie spoke coldly. Her sea green eyes flashed. 

"Call Alex and the others. Tell them, it's time we gave certain beings a taste of their own medicine." she declared.

Elsewhere, some of the minor goddesses; Nemesis, Dike, Hecate, Eris, Iris, and Hebe were having a meeting. They sipped tea and caught up. All of sudden, Dike and Nemesis stiffened as chills shot through their bodies.

"What's the matter?" Iris asked.

"I feel something." they spoke in union as they looked around. Sadly, the feeling passed quickly as it had come.

"Oh, well, we will have to wait and see." Dike sighed. Nemesis nodded, her mind still preoccupied by her grief. She had yet to get completely over her son's death. They resumed their tea, yet the feeling of disquiet lingered.

* * *

**_meeting room in a Manor house, Georgia, USA, 3033;_ **

Reggie, Thalia Grace, Alexandra 'Alex' Moreau, Piper McLean, and Nico gathered for a council meeting. They were all business.

"He remembered." Nico announced. They clapped as broad smiles broke out on their faces.

"Excellent." Alex beamed.

"Finally, it's time to launch Operation Endgame." Reggie smirked. The others nodded their vehement agreement. So they settled down to rehash details and go over their plan with a fine toothed comb. They couldn't afford costly mistakes, not at this stage.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets some nice people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> This chapter explains how the Sailor Moon fandom is involved.

_**2010;** A demigod named Lucas 'Luke' Castellan was reborn to Hermes and May Castellan. Fearing for Luke's well-being if the news of his rebirth ever got out, Hermes grabbed some of Apollo's sons and swore them to secrecy._

_Will acted as a midwife while Asclepius; minor God of Healing supervised. Luke was born quiet but strong. He squirmed when Asclepius cleaned him up. May was exhausted but lifted her arms._

_"Bring me my child." she requested. Luke cooed in his mother's arms as the parents fussed over him. They kissed his chubby cheeks and whispered their love._

_Will slipped to Nico the message. Nico in turn told Reggie._

_"Time to distract the gods." Reggie declared._

* * *

  ** _2010;_** _Princess Serenity; daughter of the Moon Queen Selenity and God Apollo was reborn to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino in Juban, Tokyo. In fact, many subjects of planets and moon were born on the other side of the world. Sadly with good comes bad.  
_

_An ancient enemy; Beryl returned and created more problems. The Negaverse came calling and heroes were reawakened to deal with the villains. In the end, Beryl and her mistress Metallia were defeated and Serena's wish was granted._

**_2011;_** _The troubles began again when the Dark Moon clan showed up. The clan had come from the future. They met Rini along the way. Danger continued to loom over them._

 ** _2012;_** _The Death Busters brought both joy and sorrow. While the heroes gained new allies and got stronger. They learned that sometimes even troubles can be found near home. The heroes emerged successful and they promised to meet again_

 ** _2013;_** _A solar eclipse brought an new enemy; the Dead Moon clan. Rini made a new friend; Helios. While the heroes battled the clan and blocked their pursuit of the Golden Crystal. Eternal Moon emerged and defeated Queen Neheleina and Zircon. The eclipse and their long nightmare ended._

 ** _2014;_** _The heroes were then pulled into a galaxy wide war against Chaos. The stakes had never been so high before. Chaos wanted their star seeds and wasn't above using their pawn; Sailor Galaxia to capture them, enslave or kill her fellow senshi. In the end, good won once again against evil._

* * *

 ** _2015;_** Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy graduated from high school. Their families and friends were in attendance. The graduation was a long ceremonial affair. The inner senshi had their pictures readied and taken. They beamed and smiled.

"This is the best day ever!" Mina cheered.

* * *

  ** _2018;_** One day, when Luke was eight years old, he met Lyon and Reggie. Luke was in his backyard kicking a ball around. All of sudden, the ball flew out of the yard and he ran after it. Minutes later, he collided with Lyon and Reggie.

"I'm sorry!" Luke apologized as he stopped.

"It is fine, little guy." Lyon reassured with a smile.

"Please be careful, little man." Reggie added.

**_Juban, Tokyo;_ **

Rini walked to the park and ran into someone. She came across Will and Nico both. The couple knew who she was immediately.

"Sorry, excuse me." Rini apologized.

"It's fine." Will replied as they walked past her. They turned to look once more as Rini passed them.

"She didn't even recognize us." Nico marveled.

* * *

Some time later, the Earth froze over. The progress was slow going. Everyone went into a stasis sleep. Crystal covered every inch of the Earth. The world was nothing but stillness. And it would remain that way for a very long time...


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has his life shaken twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted Sunday. Sorry, but something came up and ch 3 will have to wait.

**3018;** _In the 30th century, the crystal peeled back to reveal Earth in the prime of its health; During the 1000 year sleep, the air had purified and green was everywhere. Green grass, plants, and trees grew in abundance. Basically, Earth had regressed back to before 19th century before technology had come and poisoned the environment._

_Endymion and Serenity established their kingdom in Tokyo; naming it Crystal Tokyo in memoriam of the crystal that had restored Earth to health. The rest of Earth's inhabitants awoke, too, and tried to start life over._

* * *

**_3019;_ ** _A year later, May Castellan died. Her funeral fell on a rainy day. The funeral was quiet and solemn. Luke cried and clung to the flower given to him. Hermes mourned alongside him. They laid her casket in and Luke was allowed to drop flowers in.  
_

_Minutes later, Will, Nico, and Thalia arrived. Hermes greeted the newcomers. Soon, he pulled Luke over to introduce them._

_"Luke, this are Will, Nico, and Thalia. They will be your new guardians." Hermes announced. Luke nodded, still staring at the fresh grave._

* * *

  _Months later, Rini was born. Her birth brought joy throughout the kingdom. Death and birth exchanged courtesies that day. Crystal Tokyo experienced five years of peace.  
_

**_2024;_ ** _O_ _ne day, the Dark Moon kingdom attacked. Panic resulted. Rini had gone missing and so had the Silver Imperium Crystal. The queen couldn't take the combined stress. She fell into a deep sleep and Endymion put her in a glass coffin with a magical barrier surrounding her. Not long after, Endymion also collapsed. The guards took up arms to battle the enemy._

* * *

_When the Dark Moon clan attacked Crystal Tokyo, Luke was sent to Camp Half Blood for his safety. There, he made friends with many demigods. Luke was finally growing as a person.  
_

_Luke's memories slowly started to come back when he was nineteen. Over the next four years, he discovered that he wasn't the only one with a past life. Some of his friends; Ethan, Alabastor, Charles Beckendorf and Silena had also been reborn. By the time, he was twenty-three, his full memories were back. It was a huge shock and he was shaken._

* * *

**_2033;_** Reggie and Lyon had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Have you talked to Nico?" Lyon was saying. Reggie nodded.

"It is all ready. We can begin." she replied.

"Alright, when shall we begin?" Lyon wanted to know.

"Tomorrow." Reggie smiled. Lyon kissed Reggie and she gripped his hands.


	4. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the children wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but something came up. Manhunt will be next to be posted.

**_Crystal Tokyo, Japan, 3033;_ **

Endymion, Serenity, the guards, and their children had a family gathering. The children ranged from ages 9 to 14. The adults smiled and talked while the children ran around.

All of sudden, the gate crashed open and a group stormed on the grounds. The group was made up of an army of skeletons and monsters. There were two young girls in their mid teens; a redhead and a brunette. They seemed oddly familiar...

The adults were terrified and jumped out of their seats. The kids screamed and tried to hide behind their parents to no avail. They were promptly snatched up and dragged away kicking and screaming.

Reggie and Alex left half their army behind as they took off with the children. The kids kept crying out for their parents.

* * *

**_Olympus, above the Empire State Building;_ **

The Gods were in council when they heard the bad news. They were beyond furious, even Hera. Their grandchildren were in trouble! They stormed around and terrified the nymphs and others.

"Get the Oracle to send the demigods on a quest!" Zeus ordered.

In the meantime, Nemesis, Dike, Iris, Hecate, and Eris met up. They were bewildered.

"Well, that explains the prevailing sentiment." Nemesis mused. Now they finally knew where the wish and desire for vengeance came from. But what did justice have to do with it?

"The energy of chaos is just intoxicating." Eris smiled.

"What are Lyon and his friends up to?" Hecate sighed. She had instantly recognized the girls.

"I have no idea, now can we please talk about something more pleasant?" Nemesis requested. The group started talking about their lives. They caught up quickly. It was time to not think about the sad times.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Rini woke up and found herself not at home. She was in a room somewhere? She was confused and scared.

"Mom?" she whispered, wanting to go home.

**_den, manor house, Georgia;_ **

Piper hung out with Alex, Hazel, Jason, and Leo. The friends played through Mario Kart, Kingdom Hearts, and Halo. They had a lot of fun despite the storm looming. They looked at each other, knowing that the good times won't last.

* * *

**_meeting room, manor house, Georgia;  
_ **

Reggie, Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Alex had another meeting. They needed to hash out the preparations. They sat rigidly around the table.

"The prisoners are our topic tonight." Reggie began.

"The locations are prepared." Thalia replied. Then Nico remembered something important.

"What do we do with this knowledge?" he wanted to know. They sat and thought, then Alex got an idea.

"I have an idea." She started. Then she proceeded to explain her plan. They talked and debated over their plan. It needed to be prefect in order to be workable.

* * *

**_living room, cottage, Rome, Italy;_ **

The twins, Tyson, and Kymopoleia had a mini family reunion at Percy's cottage. The siblings greeted each other and hugged. They were scared and wanting nothing more to be close and get to know each other better.

"Oh, what do we do now?" they all wondered. They had each other, but not their freedom. At least, not yet...


	5. Future Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HalfBloods visit the Oracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_Camp HalfBlood, Long Island, New York City, New York;_ **

The campers and Chiron found out about the kidnapping. The campers were terrified.

"We have to ask the Oracle for a Quest." Chiron stated. So they visited the Oracle; Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth and a prophecy came out.

_'The original Olympians have made a mistake so grave; a grievance took root. Only you can fix it. To rescue the legacies, you will need two dozen halfbloods from both present and past. You will voyage around the globe and every continent. The fate of Mount Olympus depends on your success.'_

Everyone were confused, shocked whispers broke out. Luke and Alabastor were instantly suspicious.

"Not again." Luke sighed. Didn't they already go through this?!

"What mistake?" Annabeth was confused.

"Never trust their lies." Alabastor grumbled. They feared the omen.

* * *

**_cabin 11, Camp Half Blood;_ **

Luke reached his bunk and laid down. He fell into a dream...

_The dreamscape was soft and relaxing. He found himself elsewhere. All of sudden, he saw a familiar figure. He walked towards Percy, just as the other boy spotted him. They were so surprised to see each other._

_"Percy? It's really you?!" Luke breathed. The boy looked the same as the last time they had seen each other, over 1000 years ago._

_"Of course it's me." Percy replied._

_"What is going on?" Luke wanted to know._

_"Long story, I'll explain while I show you around." Percy responded._

* * *

**_den, Manor house, Georgia;_ **

Nico, Bianca, and Hazel had bonding time. They bonded by playing card games. They had a lot of fun together. The activity was perfect and fun.

* * *

**_Will and Nico's room, manor house, Georgia;_ **

Will and Nico got to be alone. They cuddled up together.

"What will we do about protecting our cause?" Will was saying.

"Relax, We don't need to think of a plan. Alex and Reggie will do that." Nico reassured.

"Okay, I can just do that." Will smiled. Will and Nico kissed and forgot about the mission for a bit.

* * *

**_Camp HalfBlood, Long Island;  
_ **

The campers got ready for their quest. Soon, a ship arrived in the harbor with immortal demigods abroad. The immortals were; Jett, Autolycus, Hercules, and Joxer.

The HalfBloods loaded up their luggage and boarded. When they were ready, the campers said their goodbye. They hugged their friends and waved goodbye to Chiron before going on the ship. The ship pulled up anchor and disembarked.

"We are first stopping in Antarctica." Auto announced.


	6. Antarctica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods encounter an obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

The group made it to Antarctica. They stopped at a survey post. They put on warm clothes and disembarked. They tried not to shiver as they looked around at their surroundings.

There was snow and glaciers everywhere. The polar bears and emperor penguins watched them carefully. They cooed and took pictures. Then they walked to the watch tower.

* * *

The group reached the building and encountered two guards in their mid teens. They were dressed in winter gear. The duo stepped forwards, causing the demigods to groan. Great, so much for their hope of having an easy Quest.

"Stop, why are you here?" Leo begun.

"We are on a mission of the gods." Annabeth replied.

"Now, your turn. Who the hell are you?" Luke demanded.

"We are Leo and Calypso." Calypso replied.

"Our boss has an offer for Alabastor there." Leo mentioned. Alabastor stepped forward,

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Your brother wishes for you to join him." Calypso responded.

"I don't think so." Alabastor deflected.

"We'll see," Leo smirked as he gestured. Moments later, the Nemean Lion bounded forwards and the duo left.

* * *

**_watch tower;_ **

Minutes later, the Nemean Lion was all over the place as the demigods tried to defeat it. Sadly, they were having problems. While Annabeth knew its weakness, the creature was too smart and kept its mouth firmly shut. A group split off to formulate a plan while the rest dealt with the monster. Then Annabeth got an idea.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Katie wanted to know.

"Go distract the lion, I'll tell the others." Annabeth replied. Katie left to head to the remaining HalfBloods while Annabeth huddled with Luke and some others.

The fight was still raging when Annabeth and the others launched their plan. After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality about a hour, the demigods managed to pin the Nemean Lion. They fed them a sedative then pried its mouth open. Arrows struck the target and the lion turned to dust, leaving a fur coat.

After they picked up the fur coat, they walked into the building. They found Iliana into a cryo chamber. Hitting the button, they managed to free Iliana and the young preteen collapsed.

"Let's get out of here." Chris said as they picked up the young girl up.

* * *

**_Olympus;_ **

Nemesis and Dike were talking with their friends when they got power rushes.

"Wow, I can feel it in my veins." Nemesis commented. Dike was merely confused.

"What is this for? Why are they doing it for?" she wanted to know.

"I have no idea, but the chaos is a bonus." Eris replied.

"Okay, let's try getting some answers by putting them to the test." Nemesis suggested.

* * *

Percy fell asleep and found himself elsewhere. He met one of his aunts; Hestia. A young teenage girl was accompanying her. The girl had pink hair in buns and magenta eyes.

"Who are you?" they spoke into union.

"Percy." Percy replied.

"Rini." the girl gave a wobbly smile.

"Perseus, meet your cousin; Serenity. Serenity, this is your mother's cousin." Hestia explained.

"Hello." they both said. Then they took a seat to talk.


	7. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens rush through a warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RR will be updated tmw.  
> I know what happened with Piper didn't happen in canon, but it could have. I specifically remember Piper mentioning that she stole stuff to get her dad's attention. If she ever got caught, she would have a record. I figure if you combine her being a reported serial thief, being caught with something that the salespeople never would give away for free. Yup, she is in hot water.

**_Los Angeles, California;_ **

The ship arrived at a harbor, and the group disembarked. Los Angeles was bustling and loud.

"We need to find a warehouse." Beckendorf warned. So the group started walking. They headed downtown and looked around at the warehouses surrounding them. At the fifth warehouse, they spotted the kanji painted on the walls. Alabastor's eyes went wide as realization dawned.

"This is Lyon. We are dealing with Lyon." he breathed. They opened the double doors and carefully stepped in.

* * *

The warehouse was spaced out with large flood lights every few feet. Piper and Ella sat outside a room. The girls wore shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops. Silena gasped when she saw the second teenage girl. She had Aphrodite's changeable eyes. Silena was shocked, how did her younger sister end up repeating her mistakes?!

"Why is one of my sisters here?" Silena was bewildered. As if on cue, the Native American girl started a furious rant.

"Our mother left my father alone. We meant nothing to her! I never knew who my mother was. I used to try to get my father's attention before I gave up. I could get things without paying for it. However, the cops wasn't as understanding because of my previous record. After the tenth time of getting busted for having high price shoes, they sent me to Juvie! And I really loved those ankle boots." the girl seethed. As she continued to speak. Over half of the group fell into a trance, then they were kneeling down to surrender. Silena's blue eyes went wide before she sprang into action. She took out a whistle and blew into it, causing everyone to snap out of their trances.

"Be careful! She can **Charmspeak**!" Silena warned. Several teens cried out in dismay. Not again! Drew had been bad enough, without adding the unknown enemy to the list!

"My name is Piper Mclean, this is Ella. Remember us." Piper declared, taking a step backwards. Circe walked out of the shadows. As all the hell broke loose, the girls got away. The demigods began to fight to survive.

* * *

**_warehouse, Los Angeles;  
_ **

As the adult demigods battled Circe, the kids stopped to observe the scene, they measured every possible case.

"How did you defeat Circe before?" Katie asked Annabeth.

"Reverse her magic." came the reply. So Alabastor and Silena teamed up to defeat the sorceress. They tricked her into taking her own life.

The team moved on without missing a beat, knowing that they were on borrowed time. They turned to rescue Alyssa from her prison, a tanning bed.

* * *

**_Argo ship, somewhere in middle of the Pacific Ocean;_ **

The demigods had a meeting on their ship. They were puzzled and confused by the many mysteries.

"How did Piper end up making my mistakes?" Silena was saying.

"You heard her. Clearly she is one of the many kids that had an unaware parent." Annabeth pointed out.

"Her Charmspeaking would have landed her in serious trouble, especially if she didn't know who she was. Much less how to control it." Malcolm added.

"It definitely did. She admitted that she ended up in Juvie." Connor replied bluntly, causing them to wince.

"She would have been trapped, if a monster attacked!" Katie gasped.

"That explains why she is pissed." Ethan whistled.

"She said to remember her, meaning we'll see her again. And you can ask her." Alabastor pointed out. Soon, they changed the subject to another topic, and they moved on to Chicago.

Elsewhere, Percy met up with Rini as they watched Endymion and his guards battle the Titan army.

Swords clashed, as the armies fought each other. Blood soaked into the ground as they fought. It continued on and more bodies dropped.

* * *

That evening, Beckendorf and Silena had a double date with Clarisse and Chris. They secured the gallery for themselves, and had Thai food for dinner. They had a lot of fun together. It was a sweet evening.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is caught in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 for RR. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 might be posted tmw.

**_coast of Brazil, South America;_ **

The group arrived at the coast of Brazil. They entered the Amazon River and sailed down it. After thirty minutes of sailing, they arrived at their location and dropped the anchor.

Disembarking, they walked for some time until they arrived at a Mayan temple. The temple was in actuality a pyramid with a palace at the very top.

The palace had gorgeous architecture. It had a multitude of steps and it was impossible to count them all. The group climbed the many steps until they were at the top.

* * *

**_Mayan palace, Mayan temple;_ **

The group found two girls guarding the entrance to the palace. They froze in shock when recognition set in.

"Zoe? Bianca?!" several campers chorused.

"So you remember us." Zoe Nightshade said.

"Yes." Annabeth nodded.

"Why are you two here? How did you get mixed up with my brother?" Alabastor wanted to know. The girls looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Bianca admitted.

" **We have our directive. Listen carefully, and you will know where to find the next legacy... _In the Land of the Rising Sun, under the marks of vermillion torii and white kitsune, you will find your objective. In the Middle Kingdom, look for a place born during the Qing dynasty, it is where you will find the grandchild of Aphrodite._ '**" Zoe stated. With their message delivered, the girls fled as an Automation and a class of karpois appeared and attacked.

* * *

All the hell broke loose literally, as the demigods ran forwards and battled their enemy. The karpois were all over the place from causing havoc and trying to avoid Katie.

After about a hour of fighting, the automation and karpois were finally defeated. The demigods had scratches and bruises, but otherwise they were relatively intact. So they continued onto the temple and marveled at the many designs and glyphs. There were pictures of lions and other animals. The roofing and many stairways had them awestruck.

Finally, they found Cheyenne. Cries of dismay and numerous curses could be heard when they saw the field of poison ivy with Cheyenne right in the middle.

"Good thing, we're dressed for this." Katie sighed. They looked at each other, especially at the pants and long sleeved tunics they had put on just before leaving the ship. They could only nod. Then they went and rescued Cheyenne.

* * *

**_ship, Atlantic Ocean;  
_ **

Cheyenne reunited with her friends as the demigods met in the main room. The majority sat down to talk while Clarisse and the adult demigods went to navigate the ship.

The group went over the riddle and tried to decipher it. Several were vastly disgruntled by the increasing difficulty level.

"Poison ivy, really?!" Connor complained.

"They have an evil sense of humor." Silena sighed.

"What I want to know is, how can we rescue two kids from Asia." Beckendorf mused.

"This is getting complicated." Ethan grumbled. They could only groan. Complicated indeed.

Elsewhere, Rini met up with Percy and Hestia in their shared dream. They sat down to resume their chat. Eventually, the chat turned to the current happenings.

"Why would your sister do all of this?" Rini wanted to know.

"She hates our dad. Always has. The second Titan war was the final straw though. The point of no return was when we found out what Aphrodite had done." Percy replied.

"What does Alyssa's grandma have to do with this?" Rini was shocked.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to." Percy replied. Sighing, Rini dropped the subject. But the uneasy tension was never going away.

* * *

Several hours later, Luke and Percy bonded in their shared dream. They sat down and talked.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

"This mission is tough." Luke replied.

"It is always tough. You will get used to it." Percy reassured. Luke sighed. Percy patted him on the back as a comfort.


	9. Intercept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods come face to face with a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something.

**_Tokyo, Japan, Asia;_ **

The demigods made it to Japan. In Tokyo, they found a Shinto shrine. There was a red torii out in front. Stone lanterns and verandas had been placed here and there.

"This is it. It has the Kanji for Lyon." Ethan announced. They approached the shrine and entered. The shrine was modest, but had intricate detailing. Soon, they met up with Lyon and the Titaness Phoebe.

"Lyon, how did you get into this?" Alabastor wanted to know.

"Have you decided?" Lyon responded. The brothers had very different body postures. Lyon was confident while his older brother was confused. They also was like day and night. Lyon was fair while Alabastor was dark. Minutes later, Phoebe gave them the next riddle;

 ** _"To find the legacies of Jupiter and Juno, visit River City, in the Appalachian Mountains. Go further west and you shall find what you are searching for in the City of the Violet Crown, where the bluebonnets are."_** Silence fell, they were all at a slate mate. The Drakon was brought out and unleashed. Lyon and Phoebe barely escaped as all the hell broke loose.

* * *

The demigods fought off the Drakon. It took awhile, but in the end, Clarisse destroyed the monster. The group resumed walking and found Rowena. She was stuck inside a circle, made up of flames.

Katie sprang into action and put out the fire with some baking soda. Rowena was then rescued and they got the hell out of there. When they were safely abroad, they pulled the anchor up and set course for China.

* * *

A hour or so later, Luke and Percy met up in their shared dreamscape. They created video games and played them. They had a great time. The boys were so happy and content in their own dreams.

* * *

**_Shanghai, China;_ **

The Halfbloods made it into Shanghai and to the latest base. The base was a traditional temple of emperors. They met with Jesse and Holly. The duo stood in between them and progress.

In the end, Jesse and Holly escaped when they saw their imminent defeat at hand. The group rescued Kevin and left the temple behind.

* * *

That evening, Chris and Clarisse had some alone time. They cuddled up close and watched a movie; Wonder Woman. Chris and Clarisse kissed and finished their movie.


	10. Work Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens try to get through all of their challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Manhunt will be updated next.

**_Chattanooga, Tennessee, United States of America, North America;_ **

The ship entered Chattanooga, through the Tennessee River. When they arrived in Ruby Falls, they came face to face with Thalia and Jason Grace. They stared each other down. Luke and Annabeth were the most shocked.

"What do you want?" Travis demanded.

"Payback, naturally." Thalia replied.

"Why?" Annabeth was confused.

"Remember when I told you why I left home? Well, meet my brother Jason, the one my mother said was gone. Turns out Hera took him!" Thalia seethed.

"Their time of reckoning is overdue. And no, I'm not the only one to feel this way. All of my first cousins share the sentiment. The smart ones, that are." she finished. Then the duo sicced a Hydra on the group and escaped.

* * *

The demigods fought the Hydra for about thirty minutes before it was finally defeated. Moments later, they found Leilani chained to the wall. The cave she was in was sectioned off by a laser based security system. The demigods groaned.

"Not again!" Connor complained.

"Our turn." Annabeth and Beckendorf said. They sat down and went through Annabeth's laptop. It was a state of the art technology. It took another hour before the security cage was powered down. The demigods went in the cave and rescued Leilani.

"This mission keeps getting harder and harder!" Clarisse sighed.

"We're half-done." Chris pointed out.

"Yes, that's the silver lining." Silena nodded as they left.

* * *

**_dreamscape;_ **

Luke and Percy met up to hang out. The place looked like a laser tag arena. They ran around playing and having fun in general.

All of sudden, Percy tripped. When Luke turned to catch the younger boy, Percy landed on the blonde with an oof. Luke chuckled and leaned up into Percy. All of sudden, they were kissing.

The kiss lasted a second before they sprang apart. The now disconcerted duo tried to pretend that nothing earthshaking had happened.

* * *

**_Austin, Texas;_ **

The demigods reached their destination. They walked into the base and found Danny and Alex waiting.

"Not again." Ethan sighed.

"Why?" was the prevailing question.

"Simple, it's called revenge." Alex smirked.

"You can pass." Danny said, as he stepped back and took Alex by the hand. The couple turned and left. After the group recovered from their shock, they ran inside and rescued Helios.

* * *

**_Colorado River, Austin, Texas;  
_ **

Helios reunited with his sister and their friends. All too soon, the legacies turned to the demigods with all kinds of questions.

"What did our grandparents do?!" Kevin wanted to know.

"All we know is that they crossed a line, and our parents paid the price." Alyssa spoke flatly.

"Only Iliana and Cheyenne's grandparents didn't do anything." Rowena mourned.

"They cursed out Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus and Hera out big time. They keep calling them Zeus-teme. They also hate Hera's guts." Cheyenne spoke bluntly.

"I know she is your grandma, but she has never been welcoming to demigods. We cannot help how we are born." Iliana pointed out.

"Do you know anything else?" Katie asked. The kids looked at each other.

**_Olympus;_ **

Dike, Nemesis and the other goddesses gathered upon again.

"We got some answers." Iris mentioned.

"Yet more questions pop up." Dike sighed.

"Be careful, this may be yet another case of Pandora's jar." Hecate warned. The goddesses froze in dread. They didn't like the sound of that.


	11. Don't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods are led into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

**_Chicago, Illinois, USA;_ **

The ship arrived in Chicago through Lake Michigan. They identified the base and located the warehouse facility. The demigods spotted two guards and sighed from pure exhaustion. This interference was getting repetitive and tiring. All of sudden, a trio of women with hair made out of green snakes came out of the shadows.

"Children, meet Medusa and her sisters; Stheno and Euryale." Robyn smirked.

"They want a rematch." Dylan added. The guards escaped to safety as the Gorgons converged on the teens.

* * *

As the Gorgons advanced, the group was panicking. Gorgons were the stuff of nightmares and warning tales. The warehouse was dark and silent except for the hiss of snakes and dripping water. It was mirror less for the fear that the Gorgons would turn themselves into stone by accident.

"Be ready to take shelter. They strike fast and remember; do not give in to their voice and look." Luke warned. He put up the signal to run and hide. The teens flung themselves into various corners of cover.

"Does anyone have a reflective?!" Annabeth called out.

"I have a compact!" Silena answered.

"Throw it!" Annabeth yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rini and Percy watched as the Gods fought the Titans. They covered their eyes and tried to find more shielding items.

"Keep cover!" a civilian yelled.

In Olympus, Dike and Nemesis met to talk. The goddess radiated determination.

"We know that the gods are in a conflict that could most definitely spill onto the humans." Nemesis was saying.

"No, I have a feeling that it is the demigods. Not the kids sent to fix the mess, but the others." Dike responded.

"That Lyon boy. I have a feeling he has his hand in the pot." Nemesis mused.

"I don't like the route that this is going." Dike frowned. The two envisioned how bad this plan could go for Lyon and the other demigods involved.

* * *

_**warehouse, The Chicago Loop;** _

The demigods armed themselves and came out of hiding. Medusa sneered,

"We will punish you and then punish your parents for their slights against us!" she vowed. The woman smacked against boxes and windows to in order to scare then.

The demigods fought back. Some acted as decoys while others prepared to make a move. Luke held Silena's mirror high. The battle with the Gorgons continued until they caught sight of their reflections. They screamed as they were turned to stone.

When the Gorgons were gone, Merida was freed from her cell.

* * *

A hour later, Luke and Percy were in the dreamscape. Percy took Luke's hand and smiled softly.

"Percy, I have never felt so loved and close with anyone since I lost my mom." Luke began.

"I feel it too." Percy smiled. Luke kissed him and smiled against his lips. They cuddled and rested.


	12. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The demigods sailed across the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. They arrived in Oceania and dropped anchor at a harbor. They made it to Pennisula Hot Springs, a spa in South Australia.

The spa was deserted now. After several minutes of walking, they made it to the right room and found two females guarding the entrance.

The females was a familiar looking teenage girl and a young adult woman. They recognized them as Reggie and Kymopoleia.

"What do we do now?" Ethan wanted to know.

"Let this play out." Alabastor said.

* * *

**_hotel, Pennisula Hot Springs spa resort;  
_ **

The group stared at the women. They were all on edge now while Reggie and Kym were excited and joyful.

"Why are you all so happy?" Annabeth was confused.

"We want our revenge." came the reply.

"We deserve our revenge." Kym added.

"Again, who exactly are you to think that?" Connor demanded.

"My name is Regina Jackson. My family and friends call me Reggie. You've met my twin; Percy." Reggie smirked. As shocked silence fell, Kym provided the next riddle;

**_'"In a maze beyond ground, you will find whom you are searching for. A progeny of Hades will be insensate in a crystal sarcophagus and watched over by Hecate's children and Memory. The successor of Gaia and Apollo are shielded by the Ghost King and Vengeance. A legacy of Ares will be guarded by Life and a cursed child."_ **

****The girls took advantage of their shock to escape. Chrysaor blocked their way.

* * *

Minutes later, the demigods fought Chrysaor. The enraged immortal launched into villainous monologue. Seeing their chance, the demigods double teamed the half giant.

In the end, Chrysaor was defeated and the door to the cell unlocked. Ariel emerged, visibly shaken.

* * *

**_meeting room, Manor house, Georgia;_ **

Reggie, Alex, Thalia, Nico, and Piper had a meeting. The group radiated smugness.

"Our turns are done, it's your turn now, Nico." Reggie announced.

"Oh goody." Nico rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

"We have three bases left." Piper noted.

"We cannot ease up, even if we wanted to. If we do, Luke will get suspicious." Thalia warned.

"No worries." Alex smirked.

"Go all out. Show them our wrath!" Reggie commanded. Soon, the meeting ended and they split to go and give the new orders to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy had a demigod dream. This time he found himself in Camp HalfBlood. His old camp was guarded by Ladon and some kind of barrier?

Campers between ages of 7-18 milled around. They were supervised by Chiron, Hebe, and some strange men.

The adults overlooked various kinds of activities such as canoeing, fencing, archery, and many more. The kids were having fun while the teens asked the adults pointed Questions.

Percy could only sigh, while he disapproved of his twin's actions. Reggie had done what the gods failed to do, protect the younger innocent children.

Despite what the adults thought, war was NOT for children. No sane loving parent would wish for their children to die fighting in a war they had never signed up for.

All of sudden, Rini appeared and looked around in confusion.

"Welcome to my world." Percy said.


	13. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some demigods deal with their parents' distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, Manhunt should be updated tmw.

**_Camp Half blood,_ _Long Island, New York, United States of America, North America;_ **

The demigods returned to New York. They made it to Long Island where Camp HalfBlood was located. They searched and found one of the many entrances leading to the Labyrinth.

A few minutes later, the group entered the Labyrinth. When they reached the spot with three pathways leading off in opposite directions. The group split up and went off. Each group was anxious to see what was in store.

* * *

**_Julian's prison, the Labyrinth;_ **

The first group came across Julian and his guards. They were named Iapetus and Hazel. Iapetus went by Bob. They soon spotted them. The demigods were surprised to see a Titan and a demigoddess working together.

"I am Hazel Levesque and this is Bob." Hazel introduced themselves.

"Why are you doing this?" Katie wanted to know.

"We have our orders." Hazel replied.

"Then we'll handle you and then your boss." Ethan declared. The demigods armed themselves. Then the battle began. They fought hard to succeed.

"Hazel, run!" Bob yelled as he fought the campers. Hazel turned on her heels and ran away from them. Bob sensed he was losing and fled.

"Damn!" Clarisse growled. The group rescued Julian and got out.

* * *

**_Caleb's prison, the Labyrinth;_ **

The second group found Nico and the Furies. Annabeth was almost shaking in her shoes.

"Come for your little friend, I see?" Alecto smirked.

"Yeah. And we'll destroy you in the process." Auto retorted. Everyone got into their fighting stances and eventually, a fight broke out.

The fight drew out and went all over. Nico retreated once the fighting got tough as the Furies cowered.

"We've got to go!" Megeara exclaimed. They rapidly fled.

"I hate it when they run." Jett grumbled. They turned and rescued Caleb then they got out of there.

* * *

**_Fumiko's prison, the Labyrinth;_ **

Alabastor and his allies arrived at their location. They soon found themselves facing off against Mnemosyne and Lamia. Lamia gave Alabastor a final offer.

"This is your last chance to join." she said.

"Stay back!" Alabastor replied.

"Not a chance." came the reply. The fight resumed and lasted. One of their enemies were turned to dust while the other escaped.

They continued on and found the crystal coffin harboring Fumiko. After they got the coffin open, Fumiko was retrieved and awakened. The group then headed for the exit.

* * *

**_ship, Long Island;  
_ **

The demigods rested on the ship. They were all beyond exhausted,.

"I'm sick of fighting!" Silena exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Rini met up with Piper and Nico in the dreamscape. They drew back and sneered at each other.

"How can this all happen?!" Rini exclaimed.

"The gods are all deadbeat parents." Piper snorted.

"Some of them do care, but they are not to interfere with mortal affairs." Rini reasoned.

"They still abandoned us. And if they aren't allowed to get involved, then how do you explain WW2?" Nico wasn't impressed. An uneasy silence fell as they stared at each other. Either side were willing to yield.


	14. In Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Luke face a real problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.

**_Egypt, Africa;_ **

The ship arrived in Africa. It sailed down the Nile River and docked in a port near Egypt. They got off and rented camels to travel. Several minutes, they arrived at the next base, a pyramid.

"Come. Let's see who is here to stop us now." Luke declared.

* * *

Several minutes later, they arrived at the King's chamber. Two guards; Madoka and Izumi were there. The group were exasperated.

"What do you want now?" Ethan grumbled.

"We just want to test your resolve." came the reply. Madoka gestured and Tammi and Kelli came out of the shadows. All the hell broke loose as the demigods fended the empousai off. The girls took the chance to escape.

* * *

**_King's Chamber, pyramid;  
_ **

The demigods fought the pair. The fight was intense and heart wrenching. In the end, the screaming empousai turned to dust and Kikyo was rescued from her cell. They rushed away from the pyramid.

* * *

 A few hours later, Luke and Percy met up in the dreamscape. They cuddled up closely while smiling.

"Luke, will we be together outside in this world?" Percy was saying.

"If you are still alive, then we can." Luke replied.

"I hope so." Percy responded. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_somewhere over the Mediterranean sea;_ **

That evening, Silena and Beckendorf had a double date with Chris and Clarisse. They reserved the ship's gallery and game room.

They had a baked lasagna, herb bread, and salad for dinner. Dessert consisted of chocolate mousse with strawberries on the side.

The couple were so happy and relaxed. It was perfect.


	15. In Our Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Percy discover something between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with other things and just got some free time at last.

**_Dublin, Ireland, Europe;_ **

The ship arrived in Europe and docked in the United Kingdom. The group got off and went exploring. They visited Blarney castle and the stone, Guinness storehouse, Phoenix Park, cathedrals, and many more sights.

The castles towered over them. Then they found the latest base in a castle and entered. They found Carl and Blake protecting the doors to the throne room. A fight quickly broke out.

After about a half hour, the demigods gained the upper hand. Carl and Blake rapidly fled causing groans.

"Not again!" Connor grumbled. They went and retrieved Zack.

"Come on, kiddo." Luke said.

* * *

**_Athens, Greece, Europe;  
_ **

The demigods made it to the next base in Greece. When they reached the building, they faced off against Will, Halcyon, and Kym. The demigods were surrounded on all sides by the enemies' allies. They were visibly stressed.

After the monsters had been defeated, the trio sicced a Sphinx on them. Kym grabbed Luke and made a run for it. The demigods were angered and took the fight more seriously. Annabeth was occupied with answering the Sphinx's riddles.

In the end, as the final riddle was answered, the demigods surrendered themselves. Rini was then rescued from her cell.

* * *

**_Rome, Italy;  
_ **

Kym arrived in Rome with Luke. They stood in front of a two story cottage. Kym knocked on the door of the cottage. Soon, Percy answered it;

"Kym?!" he stopped when he saw the blond man behind her. Percy launched himself into Luke's arms.

"Please come in." Percy said.

* * *

**_the coast of Athens, Greece;  
_ **

The demigods returned to the ship. Rini beamed and ran into her friends and family's arms. When the reunion ended, the legacies saw Reggie and her allies. Several were shocked when others smiled. Rini turned to her shocked friends and announced;

"Guys, meet our uncles and aunts." she declared.

"Aunt Hazel and Aunt Bianca already introduced themselves. They said that I have a Uncle Nico." Fumiko admitted.

"Uncle Jason did too." Leilani nodded.

"Is that why you are so mad at Grandpa Poseidon?" Ariel was wide-eyed. Tyson was in tears while Reggie, Alex, and Lyon were absolutely furious.

"Definitely yes." Thalia replied.

"Our parents aren't exactly present." Reggie scowled.

"They can never take that back ever." Alex added.

"Well, you can explain your reasons to your older siblings when we dock in Tokyo." Annabeth announced.

* * *

**_Percy's bedroom, cottage;  
_ **

Luke and Percy were alone in Percy's bedroom. After locking the door, they stripped down all the while kissing. When they were naked, Luke picked Percy up and dropped him on the queen sized bed.

Luke searched around until he found a tube of cherry flavored lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Percy carefully. When Percy was ready, Luke slicked himself up.

Luke took a hold of Percy's hips and lined himself up against Percy's entrance. Luke slowly pushed into Percy and sighed happily.

Luke took his time with his lover. Twenty minutes later, they orgasmed and gasped.

As they came down from their highs, the couple smiled and chuckled. All of sudden, they could now read and speak in each other's minds and sense the other's emotions.

"Did you feel that?" Luke asked. Percy gasped before giggling.

"We're soulmates, Luke." he revealed. Luke was shocked but so happy. Soon, they drifted off, happy and content.


	16. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is grilled about her need for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. TSP will be updated next. This is the last update until Dec. I'll be out of town, and working on notes for future fics. This is the vacation I need so I don't get burned out.

_**Crystal Tokyo, Japan, Asia;** _

The ship docked in Tokyo Harbor. The guards waited at the harbor. Minutes later, Annabeth and the other demigods turned Reggie and her allies over to the guards.

"Thank you for your help." Kunzite bowed.

"You're welcome." Annabeth smiled. Then they walked up the gangplank. They waved goodbye as their ship set sail once again.

A week later, the ship docked at Long Island, New York. The demigods dropped their luggage as they crossed the barrier of Camp Half Blood.

"Home, sweet home," Annabeth sighed. She took off her armor and relaxed her shoulders. The younger kids came running when they saw the returned demigods. The teens went sprawling as they were tackled. The teens sighed and laughed. It was good to be back home again.

* * *

**_ballroom, the palace;  
_ **

Will and Nico snuck off to a dark corner for some alone time. They cuddled together.

"We have to deal with the fallout." Nico was saying.

"How bad will it be?" Will wanted to know.

"Might end with us apart." Nico replied.

"They might hear us out." Will reasoned. They kissed and gripped each other tightly.

* * *

**_Olympus, above the Empire Building;  
_ **

Olympus was filled with the gods. They were trying to work through the conflict. The Olympians were angered and anticipating the final battle. The minor gods were irritated at having to clean up yet another of the Olympians' mess.

"Be ready to be punished." Zeus announced. The Olympians cheered while Apollo exchanged wary glances with the other worried parents.

* * *

**_the throne room, the palace, Crystal Tokyo;  
_ **

The royals and their guards met with Reggie and her friends. They stood in front of each other in an intense stare down.

"Why did you try to block our progress?" Serenity asked.

"It was our mission." Will replied.

"Why did you kidnap our kids? What did we ever do to you?" Raye wanted to know.

"We want our revenge!" Reggie and Alex chorused.

"Why? Against who?!" Lita was shocked.

"Our deadbeat fathers. They impregnated our mothers and left us. Their wives are much worse!" Reggie seethed. Several of her friends nodded their vehement agreement.

"The Gods cannot intervene in mortal affairs." Hotaru tried to reason with the angry teens. Thalia sneered,

"Bullshit. The Big Three caused World War 2 with their fighting. Or rather their sons did." she scoffed.

"Zeus is a hypocrite and deserves to suffer." Nico gritted out.

"Explain." Endymion requested.

"The Big Three swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't have any more kids." Daniel began.

"It came after they heard that prophecy and it led to Zeus wanting to kill Nico and Bianca." Jesse mentioned.

"But our mom died instead." Bianca spoke sadly.

"That's probably why Hades went after Thalia when everyone found out about her. Thalia was living proof that Zeus broke his pact and was a huge hypocrite." Will theorized.

"Correction, he broke his Oath three times. I know this because I am the daughter of Zeus." Alex announced. Shocked silence fell. Lita was staring at the teenage girl with dawning horror as the pieces fell together creating a horrific picture.

"Then Hera, that jealous bitch sent a manticore to kill me. Instead my family was killed by the monster she sent!" Alex finished bitterly. She shook as she remembered that horrible day when she had been orphaned. It instilled so much fury and resentment and started the whole ride to revenge.

"We want our revenge for the misdeeds done to us." Reggie stated. As if on cue, Percy arrived with his love, Luke. The teen turned to Reggie and scolded her,

"Mom would never like this." he chastised.

"She is dead, and I am doing her work!" Reggie retorted. Michiru jumped in and started a lecture before Serenity could stop her.

"This isn't her work! You are lying to yourself and using her as the reason you hate Zeus. You just hate Zeus for leaving you!" Michiru exclaimed. Reggie's power surged as she lost her temper. The ground shook and a nearby fountain erupted creating a mini tsunami. The adults stared in shock.

"That's where you are wrong. My father is Poseidon and Percy is my twin!" Reggie shouted. Percy sighed.

"Luke, meet Reggie, my twin sister. She wanted to help you. I had to get Lyon's help to convince her to remain neutral." he revealed.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed.

"They got it easy while we demigods suffer!" Hazel exclaimed, pointing at the godlings.

"Hazel is my sister, she was born before the pact." Nico admitted.

"Mom married Gabe before Paul. Gabe was terrible, he abused Mom and the two of us." Percy explained, motioning to both his twin and himself.

"Reggie blames **him** for Mom marrying Gabe in the first place. Even if Grover explained why, Reggie still and always will hate him." he finished. Lita, Hotaru, and Michiru were visibly upset with the revelations. Their fathers' sins made them sick. Lita was looking nauseous at finding out about yet another of her mom's sins.

* * *

In the meantime, Silena took Piper away from the confrontation. Silena shielded her and Piper covered her ears.

"What triggered this whole plot?" Silena asked.

"Aphrodite messed with the bond Eros bestowed upon Percy and Luke. You saw the results." Piper replied. Silena was upset by it all.

"Ares landed on Reggie's shit list when he cursed Percy, framed him for theft, and was an all around asshole. Because of his actions, Percy got hurt in that trap our step dad set up for Ares and Aphrodite, and nearly got killed by both Zeus and Hades." Piper spoke bluntly.

"She does not care for collateral damage." she finished.

"She never cared about us." Silena sighed sadly.


	17. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflict on Olympus begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

**_Olympus, Above the Empire Building, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The final battle started on Olympus. Gods and Titans alike were furious. They rushed to the center of Olympus with growls of pure fury. They used their immense power. A tsunami began to brew. Disaster was a wave away from destroying everyone.

* * *

The adult demigods fought against the monsters of legend such as the minotaur, the chimera, empousai, Medusa, and much more. The clash became bloody fast. Two immovable forces created a portal of chaos beyond mortal understanding. The world was to tremble.

* * *

**_Camp Half Blood, Long Island;_ **

Camp was closed off. All underage children of the gods were locked in their cabins. Food was delivered. They played cards to pass the time. They were bored and too tired.

"Can we leave?" one child asked. The older kids shook their heads as they waited out their fates.

* * *

As the battle raged, Ouranos and Gaia stepped onto the battlefield and witnessed the violence. They were determined to end the war.

So they took a stand and fought back. The primordials put their feet hard. Since they had been on Earth first, the Titans and gods were forced to listen. The war had been staved off.

* * *

  ** _Olympus;_**

While Ouranos and Gaia dealt with the gods and Titans, the demigods were sent to another temple to wait for their judgment. All of sudden, Jason, Thalia, and Alex were dragged away by Lita and her full siblings minus Ares. The trio protested the entire time, wanting to help their friends.

"Hey, let us go!" they exclaimed to Lita and co.

"Not a chance, we need to have an overdue chat." Lita replied. Hebe was in full agreement. Eris and Hephaestus could only pity the kids, understanding their anger. Zeus was not a good parent **at all**. Hera was barely any better. Her anger and bitterness had led to her making horrible decisions dooming Eris and Hephaestus...

The adults scolded the teens along the way. The trio groaned and pouted. They wished to remain behind and be moral support for their cousins, but were unable to. Maybe later...


	18. Reporting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each guardian has to report on damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

The war was over. But Olympus needed a new ruler. Artemis was crowned queen and began recruiting, all the while allocating duties to Titans and Gods alike. Order was slowly returning.

* * *

Zeus and his allies including Ares had been made to fade. The surviving gods were punished. Athena had her powers bound. Hera's queen hood was stripped from her, and her remaining powers bound.

The remaining gods were placed on probation. Reggie's allies got probation and community service, plus house arrest. They easily took the punishment. Reggie wasn't thrilled about being stuck on Atlantis for the time being.

"It is so great to have help." Hermes sighed in relief. Olympus was slowly returning to normal.

* * *

**_Underworld;_ **

Hades and Persephone had a mini family reunion; their children and Demeter attended. The adults worked to get to know each other. Nico, Hazel, and Bianca were extremely suspicious, Nico flat out refused to go anywhere near Persephone.

"I am so sorry." Hades apologized to the teens. The girls relented and gave in. Nico was still furious, he cursed Persephone out much to her anger. The children stared at the angry preteen with wide eyes.

"Why is he so angry and saying bad words?" one of Fumiko's cousins wanted to know.

"Persephone was cruel and drove him to aid Reggie." Bianca explained.

"Ditto on Hera. Reggie's beef was with her dad." Hazel added. Now it was Demeter's turn to be furious.

"How would you feel if someone mistreated your kids?" she asked her daughter pointedly. Persephone was horrified and quieted down.

"Nice to know you're learning." Nico scoffed. The goddess huffed but relaxed.

**_Atlantis;_ **

Poseidon and Amphitere had a get together. Triton was there with his sisters; Rhode and Michiru. They had brought their families. Briaries came with Kym. The twins and Tyson were there. Kym shook with anger, while Triton was twitchy and jittery. He was shell-shocked, having not expected this much anger and hate. Rhode sighed and shook her head, not being overly surprised. Unlike her siblings, she did pay attention to their younger siblings. She had kept an eye on them from from a distance and knew about Reggie.

Tyson reunited with Poseidon and Amphitere happily. He clung to them like a lifeline.

"Welcome home, son." his father beamed. Tyson smiled,

"I missed you and Mommy too." he replied.

"Oh, sweetie." Amphitere smiled, returning the hug. The twins watched Tyson's joy. Seeing how happy Tyson was, Reggie calmed down.

"Give us a chance." Amphitere requested. Reggie was torn.

"We're not like that jerk Zeus." Rhode added. Seeing how nonchalant Rhode was, Triton and Michiru were shocked before realization set in.

"You knew about her?!" Triton shouted in shock.

"Of course. I know about ALL of our siblings. I kept track of them." Rhode spoke flatly. Taking advantage of Triton's outburst, Percy took his twin aside to talk. Reggie relented after Percy talked her down. Turning on her heels, Reggie went over to where Kym and Briaries stood.

"Kym is family too!" Reggie insisted, wrapping her arms around her older sister. Kym smiled as she returned the hug. Amphitere looked relieved before she turned to her husband and pulled rank.

"Kymopoleia has permission to visit however. Briaries and Kym can use Kym's room." Amphitere promptly declared.

"Fine, whatever." Poseidon replied, knowing better than to argue. Kym's eyes widened before she lit up into happiness and pure joy. Rhode smiled at the twins.

"You just made Mother happy." Rhode stated.

"Family is important." Percy nodded.

* * *

**_Crystal Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Endymion and Serenity along with residents dealt with the fallout. The guardians held a meeting.

"Report on your familial situation and any damages." Endymion stated. Lita reported on the fallout and plans to rebuild Olympus, before redirecting the chat to her siblings.

"We're still getting to know each other. The kids are willing to give us a chance. But Mother is a definite no go, she long burned her bridges with both Thalia and Alex." Lita admitted.

"Atlantis has sustained minimal damage and is in the process of rebuilding. Reggie has agreed to give us a chance. Best of all, Reggie's actions allowed for Mother to pull rank and bring Kym back home." Michiru smiled.

"That's great!" Serenity beamed.

"Papa finally has help to get the Underworld in order. Charon just might get that raise he's been wanting. After Grandma gave Mama that dressing down, Mama relented. Nico is slowly coming around." Hotaru added.

"Okay. Make sure to keep us updated." Serenity said. The meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Travis and Katie went to a deli for their date. They ordered corned beef hash and pickles with fries. They laughed and flirted. They had a lot of fun together. The couple kissed and smiled.


	19. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

Camp Half Blood had a family day event. The cabins were thoroughly cleaned along with the entire campus. They set up decorations with banners welcoming their guests.

Refreshment tables were set up with platters on top. A cupcake tray displayed vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry cupcakes with buttercream frosting and sprinkles on top. Someone had set up a chocolate fondue fountain and set out a dippers tray filled with bits of angel food cake, wafer cookies, marshmallows, and strawberries. In addition; there were strawberry fluff fruit dip next to a plate filled with strawberries, raspberries and banana pieces.

There were platters and bowls filled with a variety of strawberry themed recipes. There were many such as strawberry shortcake skewers, summer berry tarts, strawberry cheesecake salad, chocolate-covered strawberry s'mores, strawberry rhubarb pie, strawberries and cream ice cake roll.

The goddesses and gods arrived. Everyone were excited. The parents hugged their children.

"Let's get started!" Chiron announced.

* * *

**_Artemis's temple, Olympus;_ **

The hunters had their own reunion. The girls welcomed Bianca, Zoe, and Thalia back. The girls hugged each other and smiled.

"It is good to be back." Zoe smiled.

"It's great to have you here." Kinzie nodded.

"Come on in." Artemis smiled. They stepped inside and chatted some more.

* * *

A few days later, Nico, Will, Lyon, Reggie, Luke, and Percy had a group date. They went to a festival in Japan. The festival was loud and fun. They visited booths, played games, brought treats and had fun in general. 

"This was perfect." Percy smiled.

* * *

**_Hephaestus's temple, Olympus;  
_ **

Hephaestus held a get together with his family. The campers from cabins 9 and 11 were there in addition to Cupid, Anteros, Mina, Harmonia, Eryx, and Hermaphroditus. The godling siblings had brought their families too as well. Hephaestus welcomed his extended family. Silena made Piper come along. She introduced her sister to their many mutual godly and demi siblings alike. 

They made dinner and joked around. Piper relaxed as she got to know her siblings and step siblings. It was a great occasion.

* * *

The next day, Danny and Alex went out on a date. They went to a bakery. They ate layered cakes and snacks. The couple had fun. At the end of their date, Danny and Alex kissed.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp Half Blood flourishes post war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next Stucky Christmas fic is next. The title is The Winter Nutcracker.

Four years later, the palace was bustling. A typical day in Crystal Tokyo consisted of the royals overlooking their subjects, paperwork, etc.

One day, they took a day off and spent it with friends and family. They were happy and relaxed. The family time was much needed.

Camp Half Blood was full of life and laughter. The kids trained at camp, true. But they were also allowed to be regular kids.

Family days were held every month. There were activities such as swimming, canoeing, art & crafts, archery, horseback riding on pegasai, rock climbing on the lava course set up, capture the flag, tug of war, and many more.

Someone had the idea of designing an obstacle course for campers to test their skills on. Only the Ares cabin and the physically fit campers enjoyed testing the course. The kids were growing and finally happy.

Olympus was thriving. Artemis delegated her various duties to assistants and did her uttermost best to be fair and just. But she would usually make time for her hunters.

Probation had ended with some gods and goddesses getting their powers back. Athena received her powers back and apologized to everyone. Then she went to check on her children.

Sadly, Hera's punishment was permanent. She had burned too many bridges and harmed too many innocents. Some wounds went too deep. The girls and Jason never wanted to see Hera again EVER. So Artemis exiled the former queen from Olympus. 

The minor gods were able to thrive without Zeus.They could check on their children and rescue them if their current homes wasn't suitable. The deities usually ended up raising them if they were too young to go to camp and had no suitable guardians.

It had taken a long time, but Reggie and her allies had finally come to terms with their painful pasts. The demigods were allowed to grow up and enjoy their childhood.

* * *

The couples went out on a group date. They went to a cafe. They shared biscottis and poured coffee for each other. They had a great time. The world seemed so peaceful and they saw no one else but each other.

* * *

**_Camp HalfBlood, Long Island, New York;_ **

Camp Half Blood held the annual Parent's day. The current campers greeted their parents happily. The newcomers were introduced to their parents or godly siblings. The adult gods or demigods were more than happy to stand in for their absent parent.

The parents showered their children in love and nurturing. It was a nice break from schooling and training.

* * *

**_Crystal Tokyo, Japan;_ **

The royals held a reunion with their children, guardians and families alike. They bonded by playing gin rummy. They had a lot of fun and joked around. This was all they ever looked forward to.

* * *

**_Luke and Percy's bedroom, Atlantis;_ **

That evening, Luke and Percy had some alone time. They cuddled up close. 

"How are you doing here?" Percy wanted to know.

"It's been pretty good here." Luke replied.

"I'm glad that you found your place." Percy replied happily. Luke kissed Percy and nuzzled his cheek. Their friends were safe and Camp Half Blood was finally prospering and a true haven for their fellow halfbloods.


End file.
